destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos
Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos, usually just called DTG: Chaos or simply Chaos, is a spinoff of the Destroy the Godmodder series of dubious canonical importance, run on the DTG Forums. It was created by Irecreeper on September 15, 2015, and is currently ongoing. It follows the stories of the Descendants of Destroy the Godmodder 2, who were captured during their victory party and shoved into the mindscape of a glitchy being called Chaos that immediately attempted to slaughter everyone for his own amusement. Things quickly spiraled out of control, leading the players on a quest to Nightmare Mountain to break out of the mindscape and return to their bodies. DTG: Chaos completely forgoes with the majority of the typical gameplay elements of the Destroy the Godmodder series, replacing the "battlefield" and the emphasis on creativity with a focus on grid-based tactics and strategy. Players control a single, highly-customizable character, who grows in power as they progress through the various trials the mindscape throws at them. Player power is also heavily limited, adding a focus on team-based play. DTG: Chaos is followed by a second game, Project Thymium, which takes place exactly a month after the events of DTG: Chaos. Synopsis Only a few moments after the events of Destroy the Godmodder 2, disaster struck the party at the end of the game when the various heroes of the Second Godmodding War, the Descendants, were suddenly sent into a deep slumber. All attempts to wake them up were fruitless. As it turns out, the consciousnesses of the Descendants were stolen away by a being known as Chaoscreeper, usually referred to as Chaos. He revealed to the Descendants that they had been forcibly pulled into his very own Mindscape by using a weapon called the Dreamer. He then threw the descendants into an arena for his own amusement. After escaping the Arena with the help of a beast known as the Origin Creeper, Chaos saw the Descendants running around in his Mindscape as a massive threat. He tried to activate the primary offensive function of the Dreamer; deleting people's consciousnesses, but due to his own shoddy crafting skills, the Dreamer was unable to slaughter the Descendants. With this failure, the Descendants were free to try and escape Chaos's Mindscape, by rushing to the central landmass, known as Nightmare Mountain. From there, they would be able to ascend to the highest peak, and escape by using the Mindscape's own version of the very creation that trapped them. A ways away from the Arena they all started in was a gorgeous, tranquil forest known as the Recollection Woods, home to many a spider. These spiders proved to be a nuisance throughout the whole of the Recollection Woods, where the players tried to find a Clentaminator to purge a Crimstone boulder that was blocking their path to Nightmare Mountain. While there, the players nearly committed spider genocide, and met a strange blue spider, known to the players as TOFS, or That One Friendly Spider. Along with it, they met an amnesiac girl who's body was surging with glitched energy, known simply as the Glitch Girl. She decided to follow the Descendants on their quest to reach Nightmare Mountain. After spraying down the Crimstone boulder which made it possible to harvest, the Descendants entered Memoir Cavern, and were soon accosted by weaponized versions of Chaos's memories. Among these was a memory of The Sleuth, Ire's ancestor. A battle ensued, which was soon cleared by firing the Sleuth's own house at him, which depleted most of his HP right from the start. Shortly after entry, they met what could only be described as an amalgam of memories, which soon accosted the players, before being fended off by the players. Upon pressing further into the cavern, they found that there was a large section of open skies between them and Nightmare Mountain. Due to the strange, screwed up nature of Chaos's Mindscape, it was divided into several floating islands, each one of them separated by open skies and a deadly gravitational abyss. The only way they'd be able to cross the skies to Nightmare Mountain would be to assemble a ship, and fly it over there. The players searched Memoir Caverns for the parts to make a ship; a Gravcore that'd allow the vessel to ignore the effects of the gravitation abysses, Engines, and of course, weaponry. During their searches, two notable things happened. -They managed to gift a seemingly useless gladius to the Glitch Girl, causing her to regain her memories, and her identity. She was a memory of Chloe Elem, and she was known as a Morality Core; one of the few things that was holding back Chaos from snapping and murdering everyone. TOFS was also a Memory Core. -They pissed off and fought a bunch of Temmies, who were actually hyper intelligent beings who were cursed with "lolspeak". They were fought off without too much trouble, and eventually befriended. After repairing the ship with the help of Chloe, the Descendants took the skies, only to be forcefully breached and boarded by the blue mass of memory orbs they met earlier. It's true name was anarchistsCreation, a construct of Chaos that really just generally hated everyone. After causing anarchistsCreation to destroy himself through liberal attacking of explosive crystals, the players were free to soar through the skies, directly to Nightmare Mountain! Or so they thought. /wip Gameplay The main difference of Chaos compared to other DTG games is it's system. Chaos is based around grid-based movement, and plays somewhat like a game of Dungeons and Dragons. Non Playable Characters Xavier/Mari Elem Chloe Elem The Chaos Butterfly Chaoscreeper WARE Marron Ette Nia Khioneas Glitch Temmie Notable Players (and Characters) Redstonetam15 (Chlorin Florin) Engie (The Operative) PitTheAngel (Lyra and Pit) Soup (NumberSoup) Talist (Wilson) he Nonexistent Tazz (Roxxane) Darkside The Flaming Toast Crystalcat (Siria and Crystal) Category:Spinoff Category:Irecreeper Category:WIP